Busted
by Elephantie
Summary: I could only imagine what my tombstone would say ‘‘Tenten. A great kunoichi. A weapons mistress. Yet an idiot!” Nejiten. A Gift Exchange for silverxdragon at LiveJournal.


This was a girft-exchange for silverxdragon at LiveJournal. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath. I examined the cut on my leg which was an interesting hue of black and purple on my porcelain skin. "Dammit." I cursed again as I slowly applied the disinfective cream. _Oh I'll get you for this…jerk._ In my head the possibilities were just swarming around waiting to be put into action. My belly growled as if approving of the ideas…and also approving of the idea of some food. 

I carefully took out the wrap from the first aid kit and put it around my leg, the stinging sensation not stopping for one moment. I wasn't like those girls who would instantly cry at the sight of blood. I mean come on I'm a weapons mistress! Instead I curse at the person who caused my injury!

F L A S H B A C K

_"Shit Neji! Can't we stop now for some lunch maybe. I didn't get any breakfast and I can't concentrate without food like some people." I said while dodging some of his punches. We were now onto to close combat since I didn't have any weapons left. _

_May I repeat myself and say I HAD NO WEAPONS LEFT! That's like saying Naruto has lost interest in both ramen and being the best Hokage ever, or how Shikamaru finally became productive. _

_"I didn't tell you not to eat." He said in his monotone voice. He landed a quick punch on my stomach sending me flying against a tree. "You lost focus." He said stating the obvious. His eyes still sparked with a thousand kunai's that should be at my hands now. I glared up at him hoping it would match up to his. _

_"No Neji you didn't tell me not to eat. Instead you KNOCKED ME OUT and then DRAGGED ME UNCONCIOUS to the training grounds." I said making sure to put emphasis on some of the words. He simply shrugged._

_"Well maybe next time you'll be able to sense your enemies." _

_"I DID SENSE YOU! I JUST DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD KNOCK ME OUT!" I stood up and shouted at his stupid stoic face. He didn't say anything he just gave me one of those looks that says 'Your-still-stupid-and worthless-and-I'm-the-best.' Taking that as the last strike I left. He didn't call after me, he didn't come and knock me out, and most of all he simply didn't care…_

E N D O F F L A S H B A C K

After finishing up bandaging the rest of my cuts and making it look nice and pretty covering up my disgusting and ugly scars I decided to listen to my stomachs constant groans to get some damn food. I sighed heavily and got up heading towards Ichiraku's. 

Once I got there I heard the familiar voices of, or should I say shrieks of, Sakura and Ino. I wasn't sure what the argument of the day was, but I didn't want to get into it.

I am way too pissed, tired, and hungry to even bother looking in their direction. I took a seat farther away from the two chaotic friends hoping they wouldn't notice me.

"Sakura I'm not a whore!" Ino screeched. "Besides you shouldn't be talking." She mumbled the last part to herself.

"Really then why were you flirting with my Sasuke when you already have a boyfriend!"

"Look that's none of YOUR business."

"Oh so there was some flirting going around, and it is perfectly MY business when it comes to MY boyfriend."

"HE'S NOT YOUR BOYRFIEND!"

"YES HE IS PIG!"

"FOREHEAD FREAK!"

"PIG!"

"FREAK!"

"SHUTUP!" I screamed. I just came here for food and peace and probably hearing Naruto slurp away but that's all!

"Oh Tenten I didn't see you there." Said Sakura her voice all sweet again, forgetting that a minute ago she was burning red from anger.

"So how was your day today, Tenten?" Ino asked also forgetting about her recent argument.

"Hey did you train with Neji today, Tenten?"

"Did he go tough on you, Tenten?"

"Isn't that a nasty scar do you want me to heal it for you, Tenten?"

"Did Neji say sor—"

"_Stop it._" I snapped silencing the girls to wide eyes. Soon Ayame came with her notepad.

"What would you like to order, Tenten?" I was twitching like crazy and tried to keep my emotions in order.

"Plain, please." I said sorely.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to tick you off." Sakura said now sitting to my right and Ino to my left. I was twitching some more and cursing myself for drawing attention.

"It's fine." I said wishing that the ramen would be cooked faster and I could probably take it home to eat. "I just had some trouble with Neji that's all." The girls looked at each other than back at me.

"Do you want to tell us?" Ino asked waiting to pounce on any gossip I was going to spill.

"No."

"Ino you're so nosy just like a pig." Sakura said as if she didn't want to hear some gossip herself.

"For your information foxes are nosy NOT PIGS!"

"Please stop." I refrained myself from stabbing a kunai into their hearts and walking away as if nothing had happened.

"Come on tell us." Ino inched closer to me waiting to catch whatever came out of my mouth.

"We just trained." I could smell the delicious smell of the ramen cooking just waiting to reach my lips.

"We can help you." Sakura grinned deviously.

"Excuse me." I finally realized how close both girls were and how their voices were now mere whispers. Maybe Neji was right I do need some practice on sensing my enemies.

"You know." Ino said getting giddy.

"Uh no…I don't." I said feeling claustrophobic at the sudden closeness.

"Getting back at your boyfriend." Sakura stated matter of factly. My eyes widened forgetting all about my stomachs growls.

"B-boyfriend?" I asked weakly which had nothing to do with my aching body.

"Yeah we have a plan." Ino said putting her arm around me. "That is if you're up to it." I pushed her arm off and got up from my seat. I don't know when they made this plan or if they had some telepathic thing going on but I didn't like it, not one bit.

"Look girls I appreciate whatever you're doing, which I have no clue by the way what it is, but I don't have a boyfriend." I said feeling a sudden urge to run for it. Sakura grabbed my arm before I had a chance to do so and pushed me back down on the stool.

"We mean Neji, and we mean business."

* * *

They are insane. Insane freaks! What kind of plan such as this comes to a girls mind? You could get killed for even thinking this! And believe me I had better things to do other than pants-ing The Great Hyuuga Neji. I could only imagine what my tombstone would say _''Tenten. A great kunoichi. A weapons mistress. Yet an idiot!"_

"How exactly do you expect me to…do such a thing?"

"Oh I say do it in front of the rest of the Hyuuga's." Ino said while giggling, Sakura nodded liking the idea. I just starred at them as if each of them grew an extra _stupid_ head.

"I hadn't asked for my deathbed!" I cried. Sakura rolled her eyes at me.

"That would be quite impossible Tenten." This caused me to raise my eyebrows.

"Really now? Do explain." I said stopping in my tracks on our way to the Hyuuga compound. I put my hands to my hips looking incredulously at both girls who also stopped.

"Neji would never hurt you..." she looked at my cuts and then cleared her throat "well not on purpose…ah its hard to explain that now Tenten but time will tell just don't worry." Sakura said with wisdom crossing over her eyes making me look at her in a different light.

"Come on we have to get you inside his room, probably break in through his window and bring down some Hyuuga guards on the way." Forget I even said that.

* * *

I looked up at the brilliant murky blue sky. The moon wasn't out to light up my pathway to my room, but the small specks would do for now. From the back of my head his voice kept ringing.

F L A S H B A C K

_"You're early from practice." Hiashi said with his back to me he was watering the hanging flower pots that had wilted. I was heading to the Hyuuga training grounds to do some target practice and vent out some emotions. I ignored his comment, I was too pissed at everything and everyone to care. _

_"I may have to warn you though you water a plant to much it will wilt…if you push her too much she'll leave you…" This made me stop in my tracks I spun around to see Hiashi but he wasn't there he was gone. "She'll leave you just like your aunt…"_

E N D O F F L A S H B A C K

I stopped to sit down on the bench that was in the center of our magnificent garden full of scented flowers. I idly thought of what uncle meant…_she will leave you_…it was frustrating me to no end that I couldn't figure it out. I was the famous prodigy, this should have been easy but it wasn't. Nothing was when it came to inner conflict.

"Neji?" That one voice shook me out of my clouds right in front of…Tenten.

"Uh…hey can I talk to you for a sec?" She wasn't meeting my gaze, more like she was avoiding them.

"How did you get in?" I snapped, she hesitated slightly until she spoke again.

"Well…the…the guards let me in."

* * *

It was the truth. Instead of using Sakura's method of knocking him down Ino suggested…well more like forced, literally, she used her jutsu on me and took over MY body to _seduce_ the guard! Can you believe it that all I had to do was wink at him to get in.

"The guard let you in…" he said trying it on for a size. He got up from his bench and towered over me like an inch or so. I could feel his eyes scanning me for any faulty lies. He grunted in approval telling me to go on.

"Uh yeah well…" I suddenly blanked out, the perfect speech I had made with Sakura and Ino on our way here was now lost.

"What is it?" He sounded irritated by my delay. I looked around us searching for a crowd that I needed, but the place seemed deserted. I could even go with a few people to put this plan into action. Then I saw out of nowhere I saw Hinata and Hanabi strolling around not far from us.

"If you're not going to say anything then I'm leaving." He snapped and brushed past me. _Shoot._ I had no time to spare I needed to act now!

I grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him back towards me. I grabbed his waist and closed my eyes when I heard him gasp. Then in a blink of an eye I pulled his pants down all while keeping my eyes tightly closed. I stood perfectly still as I heard Hinata shriek and Hanabi snicker.

"Tenten." His tone was anything but pleasant. I cracked my eyes open to see Neji glaring at me with his pants around his ankles showing off his white boxers. The situation would have been hilarious if not the fuming waves crashing down on me right now.

"Y-yes N-Neji?" I stammered wincing at his tone.

"What the hell was _that?_" He hissed as he pulled up his pants, which by the way I couldn't help but smile faintly, but if Neji knew I was somewhat grinning then this would be A LOT worse.

"I'm—" I was about to apologize when I suddenly remembered what lead up to this scenario. My hunger, my sore body, my dignity for pulling his pants down in front of his cousins! This was entirely his fault! "I'm not sorry!" I said piercing him with my own glare.

"For?" He growled back at me.

"FOR EVERYTHING!" I exploded. Hinata started to drag Hanabi away from the scene we created. Hanabi reluctantly followed whining about how she wanted to see the outcome of this which might mean me getting all bloody.

"Oh really?" Neji mocked.

"YES! It's YOUR fault I didn't get food ALL day! It's YOUR fault I have bruises all over my body. And it's YOUR fault Sa—"

"Are you going to leave?" He asked. UGH! The nerve of that guy! Now he wants me to leave because I disgust him SOO much!

"Oh now you want me to get the hell out of here huh? You know what you're the ruddiest inconsiderate jerk I ever met!" He raised an eyebrow and gave me one of those slow smirks that make me want to kill him yet still melt into a puddle of slush.

"I meant are you going to leave me forever since I'm such a rude inconsiderate jerk you ever met." He grabbed me by the waist quickly and pulled me closer as if I was going to leave him right then. My eyes widened by the sudden action and I was confused all over again.

"Why would…well yeah you're a jerk…but…I wouldn't…I don't think I would leave you." This didn't seem to be the right answer because his grip on my waist loosened as he frowned, then he let me go.

"You should go home now." His words meant something else though. Through the years of training with him and getting beaten by him I did achieve one thing and that was the understanding of cold prodigy language.

I was sure the translation to what he said was 'I want to be alone because my man pride had just been bruised.' I smiled up at him finally looking into those moonlit eyes. This was the one time were it felt like I could actually look at them as they sucked me into a world of the unknown.

"I would never leave you…but if you want me to…"I said quietly. I was about to walk away when his arms came back to my waist. Then with the romantic scene forming my belly just HAD to growl loudly. I blushed as Neji looked at my stomach.

"You can stay over for dinner." He said as his icy cheek pressed against mine. I knew that had a hidden meaning too. He pulled back just a little to press his cold lips against mine. And I have one thing to say…Hyuuga Neji tastes like cupcakes!

* * *

I was craving for some cupcakes...♥ 


End file.
